Mi Hermosa Adiccion ( Milk X Trunks)
by Proxy57
Summary: tratara de Milk x Trunks Aclaraciones esta sera una historia de milk x Trunks Que pasaría cuando te das cuenta que estas enamorado pero de no cualquier persona sino de la mama de tu mejor amigo pero eres muy joven para ella Si asi es doy asco en las presentaciones
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era una hermosa mañana en la montaña Paoz una hermosa pelinegra acababa de despertar estaba muy feliz porque Goku había vuelto con ella

Se levantó muy contenta y sin más bajo las escaleras rápido y empezó a hacer el desayuno poniéndole mucho esmero, la ver como quedo sonrió y llamo a sus amados hijos y esposo

\- chicos a desayunar -grito con suficientes fuerzas como para que todos la escucharan

Gohan, Goten y Goku bajaron como rayo al percibir el delicioso hedor de la comida

-Mama se ve delicioso- dijeron Goten y Gohan al mismo tiempo que daban las gracias y empezaban a comer velozmente

-Si Milk se ve muy rico ya extrañaba tu comida-exclamo felizmente el azabache mientras devoraba la comida

-Hay chicos que lindos son, pero no se tarden por favor que se les va a ser tarde para la escuela

\- ¡Hay! -dijeron animadamente ellos

-\\-/-

Milk empezó a lavar los platos mientras tarareaba una canción pacíficamente olvidándose cambiar de ropa, pues solo llevaba su camisón hasta las rodillas y el pelo suelto

Milk sonreía feliz al fin podría pasar tiempo con su amado Goku y al terminar sus deberes se acercó a Goku

-Goku ... Etto quieres hacer algo el día de hoy... ya sabes algo junto como pasear por el bosque o.…- La oji-onix estaba muy sonrojada al hablarle de su idea y empezó s jugar con su camisón sin darse cuenta

Goku con su típica sonrisa empieza a hablar nerviosamente al ver como su esposa quería pasear con el

-Milk este me voy a entrenar con vegeta se lo prometí y no quiero que este molestándome de que no cumplo nuestro acuerdo-excuso este mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente para no enfadar a esposa

-pero Goku pensé que te quedarías conmigo hoy, yo quería pasar tiempo contigo Goku te extrañé mucho - dijo triste mientras miraba para abajo intentando guardar sus lágrimas en sus bonitos ojos.

-Milk no te pongas así... te prometo que te lo voy a recompensar hare lo que tú quieras, pero no llores -susurro el mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas y limpiaba las lágrimas rebeldes que se escapaban de sus cuencas

Milk lo miro y sonrió y sin más lo abrazo

-Bueno puedes ir, pero por favor cuídate mucho por favor no quiero que te lastimes-susurro ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Si Milk- Sonrió y salió volando despidiéndose de su Esposa


	2. Capitulo 2

Dragón ball no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

Milk se encontraba sentada leyendo una novela tranquilamente hasta que unos golpeteos en la puerta llamado su atención y sin más remedio se levantó para ver a su "Visita"

* * *

Estaba aburrido en mi casa, hoy no había tenido clases y no tenía ningún deber que hacer, pero por un instante la imagen de mi mejor amigo cruzo por mi mente talvez el me ayude a quitarme este aburrimiento

– mejor voy a ver a Goten talvez quiera jugar - El peli lila emprendió el vuelo hacia la montaña Paoz pero al ver lo lento que iba se regañó–¡demonios! A este paso llegare en la noche ... Mejor aumentó la velocidad de mi vuelo –

El ojiazul en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba sobrevolando una linda casa y sin más descendió quedando enfrenta de la puerta de la morada y empezó a golpearla con los nudillos para que le hicieran caso.

De un momento a otro pudo ver como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver algo que lo dejo sin aliento

Milk se encontraba parada en el marco de su puerta viendo como el causante del golpeteo anterior era nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de su querido hijo

Trunks no podía creer que lo que veían sus ojos fuera cierto, frente a él se encontraba una mujer realmente hermosa su cabellera azabache contrastaba a la pálida y suave piel de su cuerpo con unos pequeños pero carnosos labios rosáceos y unos ojos ónix tan puros y a la vez tan duros como si mostraran y ocultaran mil sentimientos, Trunks se quedó admirando esa belleza hasta que escucho como esa persona le dirigía la palabra

–Trunks ... lo siento, pero Goten ya se fue a la escuela por si querías jugar con el, pero pasa no te quedes ahí en el sol, perdona mis fachas Trunks kun, pero me agarraste desprevenida –La pelinegra se excusaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina y luego volvía con unos pastelillos y una jarra de jugo y se sentaba en un sillón de la sala - ¿quieres un pastelillo y un vaso de jugo? ven siéntate no seas tímido – decía ella señalando un espacio a lado de ella

Trunks obedeció sin refutar y se sonrojo por la cercanía entre los dos e intento platicar preguntándole que si podía esperar a Goten hasta que llegara a lo que la azabache respondió que si

Milk siguió hablando, pero Trunks estaba en otro mundo intentando procesar que ella era la mama de su mejor amigo.


End file.
